Lost Secrets
by Demon Kairos
Summary: Lief and Jasmine realise their love for eachother and it blossoms. Rated T for later content. Set between 2 and 3 series.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi, I'm Demon Kairos and this is my first DQ fic that I have put up, I have written many but I am picky and a perfectionist. I have been a fan of the books for ages and hope they make a movie of it! Just as long as they stick to the book, like Peter Jackson and the LOTR films. I'm also an LOTR fanatic and have taught myself elvish (Quenya). I can speak Japanese and I love to read, write and draw. Ok, enough about me and onto the story. This is Lief/Jasmine because I love them! This is set in between the second and third series. This is when I have decided their romance finally blossomed after many a book of hopeful fans waiting. Feel the sexual tension?**_

Jasmine walked down the path to the palace gardens slowly in the afternoon sun; as she walked she thought about Lief and Barda and their adventures together. She thought about all the times she and Lief had been so close, yet she had not been able to show how she felt about him, partly because she was to proud, partly because it could jeopardize their friendship.

Jasmine ambled over and sat on the grass and continued to think for about 5 minutes when she felt someone moving across the lawn to her. Lief sighed as he sat down resting his head on his knees and then looking up and smiling as he said "You are to predictable I always know you are here when I can't find you."

Jasmine let out a sniff of annoyance that he had known what she would do when she could never work out what he was going to say or do. Lief noticed this and smiled cheekily. "You are becoming slack Jasmine, when I met you, you would have never let someone know what you were going to do." Lief knew this would make her retaliate in defense of herself "I have not grown slack! I'm just…tired!"

"Of course you are" Lief grinned at her feeble excuse, but Jasmine sat in silent annoyance that she had not been able to think of anything better. She started to shiver in the cold and Lief immediately put his arm around her and held her close to keep her warm. "HA," Jasmine exclaimed, "You are predictable also, it seems"

"I was just trying to help" Lief let out a cry of annoyance that he had been so easily tricked.

"It's ok" Jasmine came closer to him, "I was actually cold."

"I know," Lief said grinning down at her.

Jasmine pushed him over and sat on top of him shouting "DID NOT!"

Lief laughed and muttered something quietly which Jasmine could decipher. "Huh," she asked questioningly.

"I help me think!"

"What," Jasmine queried, "That was random and didn't make sense."

"It doesn't have to, nothing we do seems to make sense. We put our lives in danger every second day and we don't mind, does that make sense? Does it make sense that we are so close and yet have not been able to show our feelings for eachother?"

Jasmine was in shock, he knew? What did he mean by "our feelings for eachother"? Did that mean he felt the same way?

Jasmine was pulled out of her thoughts as Lief took her into a kiss and she melted into it. She lay down on top of him and deepened the kiss, Lief tried to pry her mouth open with his tongue and she let him without question. Their tongues danced showing the secret love they had long held for one another. Jasmines hands entangled themselves in Lief's soft curls and he ran his hands gently along the length of her body.

Suddenly they both heard a sound and sat bolt upright and looked around them, they saw Sharn coming towards them with a torch but she had not yet sighted them. They quickly straightened themselves and sat a little way away from eachother as Sharn approached. "Lief," she cried, "There you are! We have been waiting for you for some time now. Did you forget the meeting?"

"Of course! I'm sorry, mother, I will come at once"

Lief turned to Jasmine and mouthed what looked like "I'll come to your room after."

Jasmine smiled and nodded. She waited until they were out of sight and ran to her room, almost skipping the entire way, until she ran into her father. "JASMINE! Watch where you're going," Doom bellowed.

"Sorry, Doom" Jasmine said, unable to hide her grin.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing, I'm just happy."

"So I see, goodnight Jasmine, and do be careful to watch where you're going!"

"Yes, Doom. Goodnight, " Jasmine skipped of grinning and laughing.

Lief hurried to Jasmine's room after the meeting, eager to finish what they had started earlier. As he entered the room, Jasmine's lips attacked him as she jumped onto him, kissing him passionately. He carried her and led her over to the bed and laid her down gently, all the while managing to stay tightly attached to her lips. He lay down on top of her gently, trying not to put his full weight on her, and stroked her hair gently. She returned this show of affection by pulling him closer, tangling her fingers in his hair and wrapping her legs around his waist. He smiled into their kiss as she did this and began to stroke her sides softly, trying not to tickle her. She moaned in response to this and broke the kiss, breathing heavily.

The next moment, as they stared into eachother's eyes lovingly, there was a knock at the door. What now? Both of them thought exasperatedly.

_**Do you like it? If you do please review! I am open to pointers for improvement. Oh and this is rated "T" because I plan to make it get more serious hint hint .**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi I'm back, only one review so far…but oh well, littlestar22, you're a gun! You're the only person out of 16 who bothered to review…sniff TT. Anyway, on with this exciting installment of "Lost Secrets", in which Lief and Jasmine get more serious about their romance…with sexy results.**_

Lief hurried back from the meeting with Sharn over the food supplies for Del, to Jasmine's room and he found that by the time he was in the hallway outside her room he was half skipping, half running and had a smile on his face that he was unable to control. He gently turned the knob of the door, pushed it open slightly, and poked his head around the door, and there he was greeted with the most wonderful sight he had ever seen. Jasmine's bare back was facing him, with its creamy, soft skin and beautiful curves. When she heard the door she turned slightly and he caught a glimpse of the side of one of her soft, pink, supple breast, she soon noticed her could see it though, and pulled the shirt that she had just removed and had been holding in front of her chest a little more to the side.

"King Lief, don't you know it is improper to walk in unannounced?" she asked softly.

"Have you ever known me to follow the traditions?" he retorted in the same quiet tone.

"Point…"

Jasmine turned to face him fully, still holding the shirt in front of her chest, and walked towards him. Lief watched her move, the slight movement of her hips from side to side as she walked, her small, but strong hands holding the shirt over her chest half-heartedly, Lief felt himself starting to get aroused and focused all his strength on not letting that happen.

As Jasmine reached Lief she pressed herself against him, her hands forgetting the shirt and moving up to his hair, toying with it as she kissed him. Lief could no longer deny his physical arousal, as it was quite clear through his pants. Jasmine, having noticed this, pressed her thigh against his and gently swayed herself from side to side, coaxing a moan to escape Lief's swollen lips. (A/N: For anyone who is not aware of this, your lips become swollen when aroused, and when you have been kissing) Lief walked over to Jasmine's bed with her and laid her down gently. The shirt, which had previously been held up by their bodies, pressed against one another, slipped, revealing her soft, supple breasts to Lief. As Jasmine blushed at her body being so inappropriately exposed to one who was not her betrothed (A/N: YET!), Lief stared at her chest in awe for what seemed like a few minutes to him, but was actually about ten seconds. He slowly took off his shirt, which only served to make Jasmine blush more. This was amusing to Lief who had never seen her embarrassed; he smiled softly, which made her abandon her embarrassment a little bit. He knelt on the bed holding himself up over her, he didn't want to crush her after all, and bowed his head to kiss her on her forehead, which made her giggle.

"Do you find my shows of affection amusing?" Lief asked with a look of mock-offence.

"No, that tickles"

"Your ticklish then?"

Lief dug his fingers gently into her sides and tickled her mercilessly.

"STOP! STOP!" Jasmine half laughed, half cried, "I can't stand it!"

Lief laughed and lay down next to her, she turned on her side to face him, and snuggled up closer to him as it was quite cold and she wasn't wearing a shirt, much to Lief's joy. There they fell asleep, content to lie in eachother's arms for eternity.

The next morning there was a knock at the door, which neither of the sleeping lovers' heard. The person knocking opened Jasmine's door, wondering what was wrong with her, she usually answered straight away, or at least called out that she would be there soon. As they caught sight of what lay on the bed, they gasped in shock…

_**Oooooooooh, who is it that came a-knocking? Is it Barda, Sharn, Lindal or gasp Doom! Well find out next time on another exciting installment of "Lost Secrets" in which Lief and Jasmine are discovered…with sexy results. (This show is strictly threesome free!) PS Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. I am writing this in English when I should be doing my assignment and if I go on I will get busted, and I also don't want to reveal the mystery person who discovers Lief and Jasmine. I am aiming for a cliffhanger…and failing miserably I fear…XD. PPS Please review more this time!**_

_**Your friendly dictator, Demon Kairos.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi, I'm back. Lief and Jasmine get busted big time! But by whom? Find out in this exciting installment of Lost Secrets, with sexy results. Will it be Sharn? Will it be Lindal? Will it be Doom? Will it be Barda? Or will it be……….someone else? (No it won't be I am just playing with your mind) Anyway on with the fluff!**_

Doom was in shock. He stared at his daughter and Lief in eachother's arms. Worst of all they were wearing nothing on the top half of their bodies! At least Lief's pants had stayed on. As the shock of finding his daughter in this state ebbed away, anger took its place. How DARE that boy even think about touching his daughter! Doom walked over to the bed where they both lay with looks of bliss on their faces. He was just about to shake Lief awake when………he woke up.

"Thank God!" he exclaimed out loud, "It was a dream, a nightmare more like it. Lief would never dream of touching my beloved daughter" (A/N: I am making Doom a bit out of character by making him fatherly and protective of Jasmine to serve my story)

Little did he know that Lief HAD dreamed of it for what seemed like eternity and had finally done it, but Lief was about to get caught in real life, but not by Doom, by Barda. (A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!)

It was Barda that stared in shock at the scene that lay before him. Barda looked on at them from the doorway and thought to himself "Lief, your dead. Doom will murder you thirty thousand times before you can say "Belt of Deltora" when he finds out what you and Jasmine have done." Barda knew that if Lief and Jasmine had any chance of a relationship they would have to wait until the opportune moment to tell Doom or Lief wouldn't live to see their relationship through. Barda walked over to the bed and pulled a sheet up to Jasmine's neck, to hide her bare breasts, then gently shook Lief awake.

Lief awoke with a start. "What? Who is it?" he mumbled in half awake state.

'Barda." he replied, "Now get up and don't wake Jasmine."

Lief disentangled his limbs from Jasmine, planting a kiss on her cheek lightly. Then it hit him. If Barda was here, their romance had been discovered! He went into a state of panic, pulled his shirt on haphazardly and pulled Barda out of the room.

"You MUST keep this a secret Barda! You KNOW Doom will kill me if he finds out!" Lief gasped.

"If I find out what?" the cold voice of Doom rang through the hallway.

"So much for the opportune moment" mumbled Barda.

Doom disregarded this and advanced on Lief, "If I find out _what_, my King?" Doom said in a menacing, quiet voice.

Lief could only gulp and glance towards Jasmine's door. Despite his higher status, Lief was still petrified of Doom.

Doom turned quickly and pushed open the door revealing the scene that lay beyond the doorway. Lief and Barda stood waiting for his reaction. Doom turned and looked at Lief. "You touched my daughter?" Doom asked in that same quiet menacing voice.

Lief swallowed and choked out "Y-Y-Y-Yes, S-Sir."

As Doom was just about to throttle Lief where he stood, Jasmine appeared in the doorway, holding the sheet around her to hide her assets. She saw what was happening and screamed out "DAD! Don't you DARE touch him!"

"What?" Doom said confused, "You wanted this?"

"Of course I did! Did you honestly think he would have dared if I didn't let him? I love him!"

At the Lief, who had been looking on sheepishly, lighted up instantly "You do?"

"Of course, my love"

Lief ran over to her and took her in his embrace, kissing her passionately. Doom looked on, a look of pain on his face. He had just got his daughter back a little while ago and now she would belong to Lief. Jasmine, who saw this reassured him, "Father, I will never leave you. You will always have my heart, you just have to share it with Lief"

"I would never dream of taking your daughter away from you Doom, she wouldn't leave even if I tried to make her"

Doom's face softened at these words and he nodded. Then he did something, which was odd for Doom, he embraced Lief like a father would embrace a son. Lief was shocked at this sudden display of affection but smiled and hugged back.

"You are now as much a part of my family as Jasmine"

Barda decided this was the time to take his leave. "Well," he cleared his through gruffly, "I will take my leave now, as I have helped you to resolve this dispute."

"Resolve? You never said a word!" Jasmine shouted after the grinning Captain of the Guards.

"Typical" she sniffed.

**_You like? Well please review. I am going to eat lunch now so I will give a summary of the next chapter in my A/N at the start of it. What will happen? Will it have sexy results? Find out in the next installment of Lost Secrets._**

**_Your friendly dictator, Demon Kairos._**


End file.
